Une blonde à 26 ans
by maneeya
Summary: Une série d'OS sur un joli couple. OS1: Amant et patron, mais jamais les deux en même temps.


La lune était tombé depuis près de quatre heures. L'enfant dormait. Elle avait essayé d'attendre sa maman mais c'était trop dur... Sa mère la trouva endormi dans son lit. Comme un ange, les cheveux éparpillés, les traits embellis par la douceur des nuits d'été. Un sourire triste. Une grande fierté. Elle était le cœur de la mère. Un cœur lointain dont elle ne prenait pas assez soin. Minuit passé, elle venait de rentrer de son travail. Elle repartirait dans quelques heures tandis que sa fille se réveillerait doucement avec sa baby-sitter. La mère chassa ses mauvaises pensées, elle embrassa sa fille au sommet du front et récupéra un dessin qu'elle lui avait fait plus tôt dans la journée. Le temps était une sorte de torture mais elle ne pouvait blâmer personne: son patron était des plus professionnel, ses parents ainsi que ses amis (le peu qu'elle avait) l'aidaient pour chacun de ses petits problèmes. Mais à dire vrai, Ino se demandait comment à 26 ans à peine, elle était passé à côté de son idéal de vie.

Quatre heures de sommeil... Ce serait suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Il était cinq heures moins vingt quand elle sortit de son appartement fin prête. Elle était chargé comme d'habitude. Un cabas contenant une multitude de dossier, un sac à mains dont il faudrait -un jour- qu'elle trie le contenue ainsi qu'un dernier sac contenant à manger pour la journée. Si sa maison était dans une petit village tranquille et convivial, son travail était dans une mégalopole stressé et individualisme pour la plupart de ses habitants. Ino était fière de tenir sa fille loin de ce monde, elle aurait toute la vie pour en faire sa connaissance. Dès qu'on arrivait à dix kilomètres des banlieues de Hergie, les bouchons n'en finissaient plus, c'est le moment qu'attendait la jeune Yamanaka pour se maquiller un peu, après elle revoyait des dossier, fignoler certains rapports. Avant, elle passait ces deux heures dans les embouteillages à ruminer pour elle ne trouvait pas d'homme, pourquoi elle n'était pas marier... Et une ribambelle d'autres questions, dont les réponses étaient toutes aussi pessimistes. Pourtant elle était belle, ça oui. Beaucoup l'enviait pour sa beauté: de long cheveux blonds et cléments, une taille de guêpe, des formes généreuses et des yeux d'un bleu azurin sans iris mais entouré de noir. Un regard de femme pharaon dans toute sa puissance. Mais ça ne se limitait pas au physique, son mental aussi était très agile et souple. Voilà pourquoi Jüugo la maltraitait au travail mais la bichonnait dès qu'il pouvait, comme cette Lamborghini ou son salaire astronomique. D'un autre côté, quand on parle de la "maltraitait au travail" ce n'est pas qu'une expression. Si Jüugo avait une nature humaine et avenante il la cachait bien car avec son assistante spécialisée, il ne faisait aucun cadeau. Mais ça Ino y était habituée maintenant, voilà 6 ans qu'elle pratiquait cet étrange personnage, elle le connaissait par cœur. Il ne restait plus qu'à définir si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise chose. Hergie s'étendait devant elle, en grade-ciel immense et impersonnel. Ino avait vraiment un problème avec cette ville. Peu importe, elle accéléra dans les souterrains de la ville (la surface était interdite aux véhicules), l'itinéraire lui était aussi familier voir plus que sa propre chambre.

Toujours en tailleurs, ça lui allait si bien, pourquoi vouloir changer? Son patron était déjà là, peu importe l'heure à laquelle elle arrivait, elle le trouvait toujours sur son bureau à prévoir un horrible planning pour la journée.

-Bonjour Ino.

-Bonjour monsieur, vous allez bien aujourd'hui?

-A merveille mademoiselle. Bravo pour le nouveau fard à paupières, j'espère qu'il tiendra la journée.

Et voilà, ça recommençait. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un compliment ou de l'ironie. Il serait surement le seul homme dans son entourage à remarquer ce changement mais il était le seul aussi à donner un côté dérisoire à sa beauté. Rien que pour cet affront, elle aurait voulu démissionner.

-Quel est le planning d'aujourd'hui monsieur?

-Le matin on s'occupe de tous ce qui est littéraire, tu te souviens des Senju, on aura peut être du mal à les convaincre mais on improvisera, Naruto Uzumaki m'a envoyé un manuscrit, on convins l'édition Hyuga même s'il s'est tapé je ne sais plus qui dans cette famille. Après il faudra aussi qu'on rappelle l'échéance, il y a aussi le jeune Nawaki, il faut qu'il finisse avant la date indiquée. L'aprem' on s'occupe du reste, je sais pas encore dans quel sens on verra ça t'aura la surprise. C'est parti.  
Heureusement que Ino était habitué, pendant sa tirade, elle avait eu l'intelligence de ranger la nourriture  
ainsi que ses dossiers ainsi, elle put sortir avec lui sans être en retard dès qu'il eut fini ses explications. Ils traversèrent l'étage, saluant les employés qui arrivaient encore ensommeillé pour la plupart. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans le tramway, côte à côté, ils observaient la tablette de Jüugo qui laissait défiler les informations essentielles pour aller voir les Senju. C'était une famille très ancienne et très noble, il faudrait être délicat. Mais ça ne suffirait pas pour les convaincre. C'était Tsunade qui avait géré la parti édition de la famille, et il était d'ordre général que les livres qui'ils éditent étaient très philosophiques. Et bien Tsunade était pareille très philosophique et surtout dures à suivre. Malheureusement c'était elle que Ino devrait convaincre, puisque son patron avait décidait d'une mise à l'épreuve. La jeune femme soupçonnait qu'il est simplement pas envie de se fatiguer à convaincre cette femme connu pour avoir l'alcool facile. La jolie blonde regarda la bâtisse, malgré ses 6 -presque 7 d'ailleurs- années de carrières elle n'était jamais venu ici. Pour cause, les Senju n'avaient jamais fait appel à eux avant. Du coin de l'œil elle regarda comment réagissait Jüugo. Il n'avait que 3 ans de plus qu'elle mais elle savait que cette agence, c'était son rêve, et qu'il avait bataillé pour elle. Devant une bâtisse aussi immense, il restait neutre. Un coin de ses lèvres se relevait doucement, comme s'il était un peu moqueur. Ses yeux rouges bordeaux brillant avec le soleil. Dieu qu'elle aimait l'observer. Dans ses moment là, elle rêvait même de lui sauter dessus. Il était vraiment attirant. Et il le savait un peu trop ce rappela-t-elle quand elle croisa son regard moqueur. Évitant tout contact, ils entrèrent par une porte à la dérober. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le marbre blanc, elle repensa à un souvenir enfoui depuis longtemps.

C'était vers ses 20 ans, elle aurait du être dans une prestigieuse université entourée de bons amis mais au lieu de cela, au cause d'un stupide briseur de cœur elle avait planter tous ses examens et ainsi gâcher toutes les magnifiques opportunités qu'elle avait. Oh ça elle lui en voulait, elle avait du travailler dans le petit magasin de fleuriste de ses parents pour pouvoir payer un petit studio et chercher un boulot. Bizzarement les lettres coûtaient chères. Elle avait un ami qui était à l'université et lui l' à ceux qui lui avaient tourné le dos quand ils avaient compris qu'elle ne leur apporteraient rien. Shikamaru était différent, il l'avait tenue au courant des conférences sans la faire se sentir mal à l'aise. Et le jour de la conférence sur l'agence d'Interpot était arrivé, les deux amis y étaient allés ensemble. Et c'était Jüugo qui avait présenté son agence. Peut de gens étaient venus. Ça n'avait pas semblé gêné le jeune homme qui était resté de bonne humeur. En même temps entre une vingtaine de personnes intéressées, il aurait été dur de ne pas être de bonne humeur. Jüugo avait tout de suite plu à notre Yamanaka: il ne se vantait pas dans le vent, lui avait créé quelque chose d'inédit et c'était sa fierté. Ino était resté proche de ce monsieur toute la conférence: au final il n'y avait resté plus qu'elle. Alors enfin, elle avait donné son CV aussi mince soit-il. Il lui avait dit qu'il était plus porté sur les lettres de motivation. Elle avait vu qu'il était pas sérieux; ses lèvres -si sensuelles- souriaient doucement sans se forcer. Elle était fière d'être de ceux qui ont pu surprendre cet homme, peu y était parvenu. Qu'avait faut la belle blonde? Pris un stylo et rédigé sa lettre de motivation. Et elle était dans les normes. À ses instants-là, il l'avait observée comme si elle était unique. Puis elle avait posé le point final et donné la lettre à son futur employeur. Ses doigts s'étaient attardés sur ses mains. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ça faisait plus de 6 mois qu'elle n'avait pas touché d'homme! Voilà quelque chose qui lui manqué. Et il ne fit rien pour la dissuader. Mais ne l'incita pas non plus à continuer. Il s'était avachi sur sa chaise pendant que son regard la provoquait. Peut être que un travail de rêve s'envolait mais tant pis. Elle voulait faire l'amour. Alors elle continua de le toucher, jusqu'à se mettre sur lui, là enfin il la toucha. Elle ne se souvenait plus à quel point s'était enivrant. Une heure plus tard, les deux amants étaient toujours sur la même chaise. Ino avait la tête posé sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Sa silhouette semblait dérisoire face à un torse si musclé. Ino regardait sans voir leurs vêtements emmêlés et jetés au sol, sur le marbre blanc.  
-Yamanaka as-tu un problème avec ce sol?  
-Désolée monsieur.  
-A quoi pensiez-vous?  
-Vous ne voudriez pas le savoir.  
Et ils restèrent silencieux, attendant leur hôte. Que lui avait-il prit de repenser à ce genre de souvenir? Elle savait très bien qu'après, elle n'arrivait plus à s'en débarrasser! De plus, ça l'amenait à se poser des questions dont elle se serait bien passée.

-Excusez-moi, Maître Tsunade me demande d'excuser son retard qui sera certainement d'une vingtaine de minutes, annonça la servante d'une voix douce.

Les deux collègues s'inclinèrent en lui souriant. De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas si pressés. Le seul vrai problème, c'est que Ino détestait ce genre de silence et qu'elle voudrait surement le combler. Dans ces cas elle avait trois solutions: soit elle étalait sa science comme elle le faisait parfois avec Shikamaru ou ses parents, soit déblatérait sur sa vie amoureuse -complètement déserte- comme avec Hinata, ou bien elle disait ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, voilà l'option qui tombait toujours avec Jüugo. Elle se souviendrait toujours de avril 2009, elle lui avait parlait de culottes mais attention culottes vibro-masseuses! Il serait trop délicat de conter ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour avoir ce genre de sujet de conversation avec son patron. Mais ce n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Et aujourd'hui son cerveau avait choisi un tout nouveau sujet, peu être le pire d'entre tous.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'appelez jamais par mon prénom?

-Pardon?!

-La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, nous nous tutoyons et nous nous appelions par nos prénoms; pourquoi c'est plus le cas?

-Pourquoi cela vous renvient tout à coup?

-J'ai repensé à notre première rencontre. En fait, vous êtes plus proche d'une inconnue que de votre collègue de travail.

Malgré qu'elle souhaitait rester professionnel, son ton était pleins de reproche,tout comme son regard. Tandis que son patron, comme toujours, contrôlait chaque trait de son visage. Ce que ça pouvait l'énerver! Comme ça, il ressemblait au briseur de cœur. Et c'était vraiment une mauvaise image pour un si joli visage. Maintenant, elle le détaillait, sa carrure. Comme faisait-il pour s'entretenir? Elle ne l'avait portant jamais vu en jogging - sauf le jour au elle avait du veiller sur lui parce qu'il était malade et sa petite sœur ne rentrait que le lendemain, se retenir de lui sauter dessus avait été tellement dur...elle s'était félicitée avec une énorme boite de chocolat (ne serait-ce qu'avant-hier elle avait rêvé de ses pectoraux luisants). La vie de célibataire était des plus frustrantes. Jamais un homme ne l'avait passionner à ce point et de si différentes manières. Dieu sait ce qu'elle aurait donner pour savoir ce qu'il pensait d'elle, comment il la voyait, ou ce qu'il disait sur elle à ses amis ou sa famille. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait de lui était son regard surpris, son regard moqueur, son regard intense et réfléchi et tous ses regards qu'elle loupe car ils ne la suivent que lorsqu'elle a le dos tourné.

-Oublions chacun de mes mots monsieur, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Malgré les années, elle n'était pas prête pour l'affronter. Maître Tsunade arriva, et comme convenu c'est Ino qui dirigea l'entretient. Jüugo notait quelques mots de temps en temps, comme une évaluation. Mais son élève n'était pas concentrée, elle pensait à son patron dont elle n'avait touché le corps qu'une seule fois mais qui l'obsédait toujours autant malgré les années. Pourtant, elle s'en sortit bien. Bon il fallait avouer que c'était beaucoup grâce à Tsunade, elle semblait avoir assez apprécier la jeune femme. Et à un moment où les deux blondes étaient seules, la plus âgées confia doucement: _**"Certaines instants sont faits pour prendre des risques, certains moments pour se renouveler, et certains secrets pour se dévoiler"**_. Sur ses paroles, elle tourna le dos et partit. Ino resta une bonne minute pantelante à repasser chaque mot pour y découvrir le sens.

La matinée passa, sans encombre comme le déjeuner qu'ils passèrent aussi ensemble. L'après-midi aurait pu être tout aussi calme si son patron ne s'était pas arrêté devant le portails du clan Uchiha. Ino trembla. Son rêve? Partir en courant le plus loin possible près de sa fille. Comme s'il l'avait senti, Jüugo passa son bras sur sa taille, ne lui laissa pas d'autre alternative que de le suivre. En fait, il n'avait pas agi comme ça parce qu'une force mystique lui aurait révélé les peur de son employée, non c'était en fait un pur geste machiste à l'encontre de jeunes pubères aux yeux un peu trop curieux. Une fois passé le portail, Jüugo commença à expliquer:

-La cible c'est Sasuke, il me semble qu'il a votre âge. Il faut qu'il nous donne les droits sur son oeuvre des quinze milles pour le produire en film. Puisqu'il est très réceptif au charme féminin je compte sur vous.

-Je peux pas, annonça l'assistante en s'arrêtant.

-Comment ça? Vous l'avez déjà fait avec d'autres, quel est le problème?

-Pas avec lui, je peux pas.

-Mademoiselle Yamanaka regardez-moi. (Elle s'exécuta.) Vous pouvez le faire, vous n'êtes pas obligée de le charmer mais seulement de faire en sorte qu'il signe ces papiers.J'ai confiance en vous.

Beau parleur, pensa-t-elle en se rendant dans le pavillon du Sasuke. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait voir Sasuke, alias briseur de cœur pour le convaincre de signer ces fichues feuilles. Déjà, elle était sur qu'il ne s'était pas améliorer avec le temps mais en plus, à ce qu'il parait, ça avait empiré. Elle n'avait pas passé la porte qu'elle regrettait déjà.

La deuxième fois qu'elle passa la porte de ce Sasuke Uchiha, elle semblait comme d'habitude. Sa veste quelque peu froissée, son visage un peu défiguré. Pour dire vrai, elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ino voulait simplement vomir sur le palier de ce connard. Elle se retient quand elle vit son patron qui l'attendait en faisant les cent pas. Incapable de cogiter à propos de ses pensées possibles, elle se contenta de lui donner la liasse de papiers signés puis elle se détourna et marcha droit vers le prochain arrêt de tramway. Jamais depuis qu'ils travaillaient, elle n'avait dominé la marche. Ça avait toujours été lui le dominateur sauf la nuit de leur rencontre. Lui aussi ce remettait à pensé à ses moments. C'était il y a si longtemps. Pourtant les souvenirs étaient aussi clairs que si ça s'était passé la nuit précédente. Assis dans le tramway, elle posa la tête contre la vitre, se pelotonnant sur elle-même. Bizarre vu le rouge de ses joues... Mais il se tut. Comme lorsqu'ils montèrent jusqu'à leur bureau. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux à leur bureau et commencèrent à travailler sur plusieurs dossiers. Aucun des deux n'arrivaient à se concentrer. Ino tanguait à chaque mouvement, elle se tenait le ventre, frottait ses yeux... Elle enrageait, ce qu'elle voulait c'était être en forme et finir son travail. Au lieu de ça, elle se trouva forcé de se précipiter au toilette pour vomir. Jüugo lui tient délicatement ses cheveux.

-Est-ce que tu es...enceinte?questionna le patron tandis qu'elle toussait.

-Dis que je baise à tous les coins de rue pendant que t'y es, cracha la jeune femme de mauvaise humeur.

-Non mais avec ton...compagnon...?

Cette fois elle s'étouffa à cause d'un rire.

-Quel compagnon?demanda-t-elle après s'être rincer la bouche.

-Tu n'as pas de compagnon?

Elle dénéga d'un signe de tête, elle saisissait sa brosse à dents. Elle mangeait tellement souvent ici, qu'elle en avait une dans la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec son patron. Il lui sourit dans le miroir et retourna à son soir là, ils ne travaillèrent pas dans ce silence pesant comme il avait l'habitude de la faire. Le soir au fur et à mesure que les bureaux se vidaient et que les heures passées, ils se mettaient de plus en plus à l'aise. Aujourd'hui en plus, ils échangèrent des douceurs, comme du chocolat, discutèrent et firent même quelques blagues. Ce soir là, quelque chose avait changé. Aujourd'hui, Ino lui avait proposé de l'emmener jusqu'au car, qu'il prenait pour rentrer chez lui. Ils discutèrent un peu boulot et sur cette route déserte, elle lui tendit un dossier. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur ses mains. La voiture s'arrêta brusquement. L'employeur s'avachit sur son dossier pendant que son regard la provoqua. Lui aussi s'en souvenait! Mademoiselle Yamanaka n'hésita plus à partir de la. Elle le chevaucha comme s'il était sa proie. Elle lui ferait du bien jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle son prénom contre sa peau, se jura-t-elle sans savoir que son amant se faisait la même promesse.

Ino se réveilla plein de courbatures et surtout seul. Jüugo était parti. Il n'avait laissé qu'un mot:

Je t'offre un jour de congés puisque tu es malade,

bon repos, Jüugo.

Elle ne savait comment interpréter ça aussi elle se concentra sur la route. Elle arriva chez elle avec une certaine délivrance. Le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Encore pieds nus, n'ayant que son jean et sa chemise, elle se précipita chez elle clefs en main. Elle entra avec précipitation en se jeta dans les bras de sa fille qui lui rendit l'étreinte avec surprise. La baby-sitter, Hinata lui attrapa les clefs. Son amie avait compris qu'elle viderait sa voiture. La petite fille accueillit avec joie l'annonce de son nouveau jour de repos. Elles finirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble accompagnée de la douce Hinata. Celle-ci décida de s'occuper de la vaisselle pendant ce temps, Ino partit se doucher tandis que sa fille jouait tranquillement dans le salon. La vaisselle venait d'être fini quand Jüugo frappa à la porte.

-Bonjour. Je suis Jüugo, le patron de Ino Yamanaka. Elle loge bien ici?

-Je suis désolée, je suis sourde, je ne vous entends pas. Pourriez vous écrire votre phrase? demanda doucement la noirâtre en tendant une feuille de papier.

L'homme s'exécuta. Et tandis qu'elle lisait sa question, il observa la pièce. Un salon au début, puis un mur qui délimitait ce qui semblait être une cuisine. Mais dans le salon se trouvait une enfant. Une enfant qui avait ses yeux.

Ino arriva couverte d'une serviette claire. Le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qu'elle perdit lorsqu'elle vit les deux personnes qui se fixaient des yeux. L'homme s'agenouilla devant la petite qui la regarda avec ses yeux mi-curieux mi-impressionnés.

-Comment tu t'appelles.

-Je m'appelle Juhrö, répondit la fine voix fluette.

-Oses me dire que ce n'est pas ma fille?provoqua Jüugo en se tournant vers la mère.

Lèvres pincées, celle-ci lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils étaient justes dans le couloir. La situation était inégale comme toujours. Elle était fine, peu couverte, les cheveux encore humides, un air coupable mais résigné sur le visage. Alors que lui était quasiment en terrain conquis dans ses beaux habits, fort, avec la même carrure imposante.

-Elle a six ans. au début, j'étais sûre de rien. J'ai voulu te contacter au début. Mais j'ai eu peur d'avoir une fausse couche. Après mon morale est descendu et c'est à ce moment que tu m'a embauchée. J'ai eu peur que si je te le disais, tu me vires ou tu partes en courant, alors j'ai gardé ça secret. Je suis désolée si ça t'as blessée mais tout ce que j'ai voulu c'était le meilleur pour elle.

Sans répondre immédiatement, il hocha plusieurs fois la tête.

-Ça te ressemble bien ce raisonnement. Mais en fait ça veut tous simplement dire qu'on s'est loupé pendant ses six dernières années. Je croyais que t'avais cette enfant avec un autre homme, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien tenter. (Les deux billes bleues brillèrent de toute leur force.) Mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, et vu ce qu'il s'est passé, je peux en conclure que tu m'aimes?

-Oui, sourit-elle.

Son amant lui tendit une boîte, petite mais pleins de promesses. Elle l'ouvrit et une bague de fiançailles se tenait fièrement sur le velours. Sans se poser plus de question, elle l'enfila à son doigt et sauter au coup de son homme. Celui-ci lui saisit les hanches et embrassa sa fiancée. Quand ils se séparèrent ils entendirent: "Ne t'inquiètes pas, Papa et Maman vont arriver." Le rouge leur monta aux joues tandis qu'ils allaient rejoindre leur fille, ensemble.


End file.
